phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Topher208
Notice: Please do not use my talk page as a place for announcements, general discussion, etc. Welcome to my talk page. This page is for discussions directed specifically towards me. This is not the general discussion board. All other discussions should occur on the Forums or on the appropriate talk page. Please create new topics at the bottom of the page, or click "Leave message" (above) for more automation. ;Archives:August 2008 • September 2008 • October 2008 • November 2008 • December 2008 • January 2009 • February 2009 • March 2009 Presentation Hi Topher, I just made a power point to help introduce people to Phineas and Ferb. If you are interested in seeing it just leave a message saying what kind of Microsoft PowerPoint you have and I will find a way to give it to you—ard11230 05:13, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :If it will make it easier, I can convert it to a PDF file. I have PowerPoint 2007 at work and 2000 at home, so we're covered. The PDF file will be Acrobat 4.0-compatible, so pretty much any version of Acrobat will be able to read it. — RRabbit42 02:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good, RR! I will pass it along to you when I get it. —Topher 02:38, 24 March 2009 (UTC) How do you want to get it? I can upload it in my blog if you want.—ard11230 04:19, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::If you want to upload it to your blog, that would be great, then post the link here. —Topher 04:48, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually I think you already know it, I manage the blog (The World I live in) which you link to in the fake episodes list (The Miscellaneous section) and that's where i posted the link just go to my blog and tell me if there's a problem—ard11230 05:02, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Topher, It's been a long time and I am not sure if you have gotten my power point yet so, Have you gotten my powerpoint yet?—Ardi 08:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It took a little bit to convert it from PowerPoint 2007 down to a version that I could make use of, but it's done and in PDF format now. The links didn't get included, but maybe we don't need them. I'll have to find a place to upload it to. — RRabbit42 03:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks good to know that and besides the links are there any other changes in the power point, Topher or RR?— 04:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) IRC Can you please come onto IRC? Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:57, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Same thing, please come on. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:18, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Can you come on, please? Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 00:45, 7 April 2009 (UTC) User:Phinny This new user User:Phinny has done nothing but vandalize since he's joined. Even after blocking him for three days, he returned and continued. I believe he is one of those real vandals who don't care about what they do here. I would suggest blocking him for longer. Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Uberfuzzy has blocked him for one month. Hopefully he'll forget about us by then. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 04:18, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, I've got a question Hi I'm Phineasf92 and i have a question about the DC airings. Do you have any idea or any prediction when Interview with a platypus and Tip of the day will premiere on Disney Channel? i dont have disney XD here where I live, and I watch the new episodes on YouTube. i'm waiting for those two to premiere on Disney channel. Do you have any idea? -Phineasf92 03:04, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't see a listing for "Tip of the Day/Interview With a Platypus" on any of the schedules I normally look at (or any of them I don't usually look at either). "The Lake Nose Monster" airs today (Sunday 4/12) at 11am and again on Wednesday 4/22 at 6pm & Thursday at 4:30pm on Disney Channel. Most listings only go out two weeks, so I don't have any information past that. You can watch good quality versions of "Interview With a Platypus" here and "Tip of the Day" here. Click on the HQ button for high quality. The "Interview With a Platypus" video was uploaded by our own User:IamThePlatypus aka BarlowGirl101 on YouTube. Or, you can download them from iTunes ($1.99 for standard def or $2.99 for high def). —Topher 04:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, yes I do know about BarlowGirl101 (Thanks if you're reading this!) but I was just wondering when IWAP and TOTD would premiere on DC US. thanks a lot anyway! -Phineasf92 11:39, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Block requested on two users Please block IP addresses 72.75.142.103 and 71.254.52.175 for a week. They were very determined to vandalize the Perry the Platypus (song) page. Two other people tried to fix it, but there was so much damage done to it that it had to be repaired using an earlier version of the page. — RRabbit42 00:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Users blocked. Thanks for the heads up. In a couple of days, barring any last minute objections, you'll be able to do that yourself! —Topher 00:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Please keep an eye on the Recent Changes page in case they decide to come back quickly on a different IP. I spent more time here today than I was planning to, so I have to sign off for a while and do some other things. — RRabbit42 00:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Category talk:Candidates for deletion May you answer me here?:Category talk:Candidates for deletion Video On Greece Lightning? I propose that we should put the video of My Chariot in the song for Greece Lightning. Could you please download a video for it, since I don't know how to. —Perryfan 22:44, April 16,2009 (UTC) Picture Question Hello Topher I'm Knarrow02. I joined this wiki in March but, I'm still new on editing pages. Anyway, I have two questions to ask you. Last week, I saw the cool high quality pictures from the show that you submitted for the wiki like Candace yelling at a duck, and Candace and Stacy as detectives in High Def Widescreen images; those pictures as well as the other ones that you submitted are perfect for this wiki. Anyway, My two questions are the following: 1) Where do you get these images? 2) Will you submit more of those widescreen images anytime soon? Please respond on my talk page (User talk:Knarrow02) I look forward to your response when you have the chance. :Hi, Kanrrow02. Those high-def images came from screen captures of the HD videos that I have purchased from iTunes for $2.99 each. Unfortunately, only Season 2 is available in high def so far. So we won't be getting full-quality widescreen images without broadcast bugs (those little ads all over the tv screen) anytime soon. I do, however have regular quality widescreen versions of all of Season 1 now since they have been on sale for $.99 each recently. I have been slow to go through and upload new versions of images that others have uploaded so I don't hurt anyone's feelings. To answer your second question, I usually upload images when I do episode summaries. If you've got any special requests from any of the Season 2 episodes, let me know. I will try and get to it as soon as possible. (By the way, I am currently using the Candace yelling at a duck image as my desktop wallpaper.) —Topher 23:42, 17 April 2009 (UTC) General User Question Thanks for the email! I'm such a novice to all of this stuff... Tell me, where is the best place and the best way to make any suggested changes or corrections to info on the pages? Some of the errors just beg for correction! By the way, thanks for all the work on the page. It's really amazing to read all this stuff and see how much work you guys put into this. Cheers, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh P.S.. OK, I just get your note to me that answers most of my questions... Cheers!! I'll try to get a little better at using the page.. And again, thanks! Buford Last name Are we sure that it's "Van Stomm", Yahoo Babel Fish says that "of the stupid" is "Van Stom" while "Van Stom" is "Of Stupid", Does this mean we should replace all the "Van Stomm"'s with "Van Stom"?—Ardi 01:10, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Edits I'm sorry, but it's just that whenever I save I feel like I need to add something else to what I saved earlier. I'll try to toughen up and type everything before saving at least once, but I would like to apologize for the number of times I've saved on The Chronicles of Meap. -Phineasf92 05:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Picture Request It's me Knarrow02. First off, thanks for responding to my Questions Topher. After reading your response, I have an image request. Could you please post pictures of Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy wearing Aglet Aid shoelaces on their fingers from Tip of the Day that can go on this episode page? Thanks.